Fix You
by capsiclerogers
Summary: It's been five years since Logan and Camille had both said yes at the altar, and five years since Carlos disappeared from Logan's life. It's funny how the past has its ways of catching up no matter how much one tries to leave it behind. Cargan.
1. Prologue

__**This idea has been stuck in my head for forever. I _had_ to do something with it. Here lies a very short prologue of this story. I'm not sure when I'm going to update this, but hopefully soon. I'm going to try my best to keep rotating story updates, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Five years ago…<em>

"How do I look, Carlos?"

Logan turned away from the mirror to face his best friend.

"Wait…"

Carlos reached for the white bowtie that was tied around the groom's neck and pulled the two ends in opposite directions.

"There. You look dashing, Logan."

Logan smiled, dimples prominent, and stared at his reflection in the mirror once again. His smile slowly wiped away and he sighed.

"I'm scared, Carlos. This is a huge step for me. Am I making the right choice?"

Carlos swallowed thickly and let out a small chuckle.

"Logan, don't overthink it. Camille loves you, and you—" Carlos cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't crack "—and you love Camille. That's all there is to it."

Logan's crooked grin returned onto his pale face and nodded, putting his hands on his best man's shoulders.

"You're right, Carlos. Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Carlos nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome, buddy."

"So, any last words before my bride walks down that aisle?" Logan asked.

Carlos immediately dropped his eyes to his polished dress shoes and shook his head.

"No."

Logan found it rather odd behavior, and so he raised Carlos' chin up with his finger.

"Are you okay?"

Carlos managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, why did you just avoid my eye contact like that?"

"I didn't," Carlos replied.

"Yes, you did. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Carlos insisted, getting a little bit annoyed.

"Carlos, come on," Logan urged. "It's my wedding day, and you better not hide _any _secrets from me."

Carlos shifted from side to side uncomfortably, Logan's grip still on his shoulders.

"Carlos?"

Carlos forced a grin on his face and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Everything's fine. See you in a few minutes."

And with those last words, he walked out into the hallway and shut the door, leaving the poor man wondering what was bothering his best friend.

He sighed and passed a hand through his face. He would talk to Carlos about that moment later. He straightened himself up and made sure each strand of hair was in place. He turned around and exited the room.

_This is it. I'm getting married._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Yeah, cliche prologue but I hope I can make it less as the story progresses haha. I actually planned this story out more than usual so... it should be smoother.  
>Anyway, reviews are deeply appreciated~. <strong>


	2. Lights Will Guide You Home

**I decided that I should just post Chapter 1.  
><strong>**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It has literally been five years since he and Carlos had spoken. He had tried many times to talk to his best friend after the wedding, but he didn't have much time before he had to leave for his honeymoon. When he got back, Carlos wouldn't answer any of his calls, e-mails , texts, or messages of any form, so eventually he gave up.<p>

He was having a wonderful marriage with Camille. They were rather well off, living in a nice, modest house and were raising their daughter, Hailey, who was turning four that year. Sounds perfect right? But it hardly meant a thing to him if he couldn't enjoy it with his best friend. Was it something he had done? It was eating him up inside.

"Honey?" There a small knock on his open door of his workroom.

Logan turned his head away from the computer monitor and took off his glasses.

"Hey sweetie, need a hand with anything?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You look absolutely exhausted, Logie. You should go to bed and maybe take a small nap," she advised.

"What about Hailey?" Logan inquired, yawning.

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's cheek.

"I can take care of her. All I need to do is turn on some _Wiggles_ and she'll behave."

Logan sighed with relief.

"Thanks, baby. I owe you. I'll go take Hailey to the park in half an hour or so."

Camille nodded.

"Sure. Get some rest first, okay? Don't tire yourself out."

Her husband walked into their bedroom, got into bed, pulled the covers over his body, and fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

…

"Hails! Come back!" Logan called after his hyperactive daughter as she sprinted ahead.

Hailey was giggling and laughing as she ran faster, heading for a big puddle.

"No!"

It was too late. She had jumped into the filthy water and splattered her rain boots and jeans with mud. Logan grumbled and caught up with his daughter, swiftly picking her up and placing her on a nearby bench.

"Hailey, please don't do that again," he sighed, kneeling down as he investigated the sopping wet material. "Stay with daddy, alright?"

"Sorry, Daddy."

Logan smirked and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's okay, darling."

He stood up and took a step back, helping his kid off the bench when he backed up into a jogger, causing the poor guy to fall back.

"Ow!"

Logan gasped and released Hailey's hand to help the fallen gentleman back onto his feet.

"I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Logan immediately stopped talking, eyes wide with surprise. The man was still brushing mud and leaves from his sweatpants.

"No, it's alright. You didn't see—"

He finally looked up after he plucked the last wet leaf from his legs and froze.

"Carlos?" Logan gasped.

Carlos' lips quivered, panic ensued, and he took off like the wind.

"Hey!" Logan shouted after him. "Wait!"

He turned around to Hailey and told her to stay put. He began to chase Carlos, running as fast as he could. But his thick coat, gloves, scarf, and loafers were slowing him down, so he began to strip. He was so close behind Carlos, except he couldn't reach him even if he extended his arms. So, he jumped.

Logan tackled Carlos to the soaking wet grass and pinned him down. Good thing Logan always excelled at sports more so than Carlos did.

"Get off me!" Carlos screamed, thrashing under Logan's weight.

"Not until you explain to me why you ignored me for _five years_," Logan yelled back.

"I can't."

Carlos stopped wriggling, sighing with defeat. Logan decided to get off of Carlos, so he rolled himself off the shorter's body and pulled him up from the ground. Carlos' face was painted with streaks of dirt and his clothes _definitely_ needed to be washed immediately.

"Carlos, please don't run. I need to talk to you."

Carlos appeared reluctant as he glanced around nervously before closing his eyes and nodding.

"Fine."

"Come on, let's go to my place. I'll get you cleaned up," Logan said, draping his overcoat onto Carlos' shoulder. "Hailey!"

The little girl skipped up to the two, and cocked her head to the right at the sight of the filthy man wearing his dad's coat.

"Who's he, Daddy?"

Logan noticed the flash of discomfort in Carlos' dark brown eyes, but concluded it'd be best to leave it unaddressed.

"An old friend of mine, sweetie," Logan informed. "This is Uncle Carlos."

Carlos offered a small smile at the tiny girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked sweetly.

She ran to hide behind her dad, and Logan let out a small chuckle.

"Don't be shy. Tell your uncle what your name is!"

Hailey began to quietly giggle, poking her head out to the side.

"I'm Hailey!"

Carlos' lips curled into a big smile and he bent his knee, petting Hailey on the head.

"Hi, Hailey. How old are you?"

"Three, but almost four!" she exclaimed joyously, holding up four of her fingers.

"Let's go now, Hailey. Uncle Carlos is getting rather cold."

Hailey began walking in the direction of their home, and Logan and Carlos followed. Carlos moved to the front and began playing games with Hailey, and Hailey was laughing endlessly. Logan smiled; he couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy at the sight of this.

As much as he wanted things to revert back to the old days and pretend nothing had happened in the past five years, he knew that that would be impossible. There were still so many things they needed to talk about, things he couldn't just forget.

* * *

><p>"Honey, we're home!" Logan called out into the house as the three of them stepped into the front door.<p>

As he shut the door, he heard footsteps descending the flight of stairs and a quirky brunette ran up to greet him. She seemed extremely surprised when she saw a very dirty Carlos standing at the doorstep. Hailey ran up to hug her mom.

"Hailey!" she laughed, picking her up. "You need a shower! Change out of those clothes and I'll be right up."

Camille set her back down and she shot up the stairs without another word.

"Carlos, I haven't seen you in years," she said, turning her attention to Carlos. "How have you been?"

"Um, fine," he replied with no emotion.

Logan stepped forward.

"I'm going to get him changed out of his dirty clothes, alright? And then we need to have a bit of a private talk."

Camille seemed uneasy, glancing back and forth between the two men.

"Well alright. I'll be upstairs washing Hailey. Then I'll drop by the supermarket and buy some food, yeah?"

Logan smiled.

"Sounds good. Thanks."

She quickly placed a kiss on Logan's lips and went up the stairs.

Logan led Carlos into his bedroom, which was downstairs. Logan handed him a button-up, a pair of jeans, and clean underwear.

"Wash up and change into these," he ordered. "I'll take your clothes and put them in the wash."

"You really don't need to do this," Carlos assured, taking his shirt off.

"I really do."

Logan turned to retrieve the soiled shirt, and stopped what he was doing to hitch his breath and appreciate Carlos' nicely defined torso. It was all tan, and smooth, and—wait what was he doing?

Carlos snapped a couple of times, causing Logan to snap out of it. Logan's cheeks tinted red as he averted his eyes and returned his attention back to the laundry basket. Why was he staring at Carlos' naked body?

"I can wash my underwear myself," Carlos lightheartedly laughed, standing in nothing but his white boxers.

Logan tossed the last of Carlos' garments into the laundry basket and nodded, looking at anywhere but his basically nude body.

"Sure thing. Take your time," Logan said, heading for the door.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door click shut and the shower start, he released the breath he had been holding in.

_Holy shit,_ he mouthed, thinking about his caramel-colored, fit body.

He threw the load into the washing machine, poured some detergent in, and powered on the machine. He slumped down beside the humming machine as he attempted to grab ahold of himself. Why did Carlos' half-naked body make him freeze like that? And why is he fantasizing about squirting whip cream on his abs and licking the light, fluffy dessert off of his stomach? It was all so wrong! He was a married man, a _straight_ married man. He's always had a soft spot for the certain boy but this made Logan's head spin like crazy. It was too much.

He heard the shower stop, and he quickly got back onto his feet and went back into his bedroom. He pretended to read a book when Carlos walked out, a towel hanging around his neck as he continued to towel dry his wet hair. The button-up was slightly too big for the boy, and the jeans were a bit long. Still, he looked extremely attractive… _extremely._ The way his hair was sticking up in every direction and how he chose to not button the top three buttons, exposing his pectorals… oh my God.

_No, stop Logan! This is so wrong._

"How was the shower?" he blurted, saying the second thing that came to his mind.

"Pretty nice, considering you tackled me to the wet ground," Carlos joked.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Be lucky we live in LA, and not New York. It would be _a lot_ less fun if it were dirty snow."

"Oh yes, thank you God for letting a psycho attack me and push me into mud, not snow."

Logan rumbled with laughter, setting the book aside on his bedside table. The joyful atmosphere rapidly died down and was replaced by a heavy tension as the two men stared at each other with hardened expressions.

It's not that Logan didn't know what to ask, it's that he didn't know what to ask first. Should he slowly lead up to the incident that occurred on his wedding day, or simply cut to chase? It's not like Carlos wasn't expecting it.

"So, what do you do?" Carlos asked, tugging at the hem of the shirt.

"I am a professor at USC," Logan answered. "You?"

"I, uh, work at James' company now. I'm doing advertisement."

Logan and Carlos nodded at each other, the unbearable silence hanging over them yet again.

"So how—"

"Stop," Logan interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Carlos…"

Carlos stayed quiet as he awaited for Logan to continue, despite the fact he already knew what he was going to say next.

"How could you do this to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>But imagine if Logan was a professor at USC.<br>Sigh, I'd do anything to get in. :D  
>Hope that was satisfactory. Feedback is always a plus! <strong>


	3. Ignite Your Bones

**Hi I didn't neglect this story for _Untitled _and _Beauty and the Geek_ or anything psh. :P  
>Anyway I had half of this typed out so I finished it. :)<strong>

**I wanted to fix something. I was working on my summer college apps for USC and NYU for the first half and I got confused LOL. Then when I started working on it again, I didn't catch the typo. Thanks _Hipsterboot_. It _is_ set in LA though.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Carlos whispered. "It's just…"<p>

"It's just what?" Logan asked.

"I was jealous."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Of what?"

Carlos grimaced and said, "Of you and Camille."

"What, why?"

_Because I love you, you idiot,_ Carlos thought.

"Because… you found love and were taking the next step and I didn't have anything," Carlos said instead.

Logan sighed and pulled his friend into a hug, nuzzling his nose in the damp hair with affection.

"Carlos, you had your friends. You had me."

Logan released Carlos from his embrace and looked at him with caring eyes, corner of his lips lifted into a small smile.

"Yeah, for how long? Kendall and James had each other, and you were getting married. I was scared you wouldn't need me anymore."

Logan looked at Carlos like he was crazy.

"What? I wouldn't need my _best friend_ anymore? Carlos I tried to reach out to you every single day for the past year and a half."

"I know." Carlos bit his lip.

"I thought you hated me. I thought I had said something or done something that wronged you."

Carlos shot an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't know."

Logan was angry now.

"How could you not know? Carlos, you _ignored_ me for _five years_!" Logan suddenly bursted, tears collecting at his eyes.

Carlos lunged forward and threw his arms around the married man, hugging him tightly. He kept repeating, "I know, I'm sorry" over and over again into Logan's ears. He wanted to tell Logan how he really felt, how that even though years had gone by, he still loved him more than a friend. But he didn't want to risk upsetting Logan further. He didn't want Logan to hate him.

Logan pried Carlos' arms off of him, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Logan, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me," Carlos whimpered.

"You know that I never could, Carlos. I never ever could stay mad at you," he mumbled. "No matter how hard I try to hate you, I can't bring myself to."

Carlos reached and entangled his fingers with Logan as a friendly gesture. He squeezed it and Logan squeezed back.

"You should stay for dinner," Logan suggested. "Camille's a great cook."

"No, I don't want to impose…"

"Don't be silly. Plus you owe me," he reminded, chuckling.

Carlos nodded.

"Alright, fine. I will, just for you."

* * *

><p>Logan led Carlos downstairs still connected by their hands, and found Camille nowhere in sight. Hailey was in the living room on the floor coloring in her coloring book.<p>

"Oh right, she's probably getting groceries," Logan remembered.

Carlos walked over to Hailey. She unfixed her eyes from her activity book and squealed when she saw him sit down next to her.

"Does Uncle Carlos want to color too?" she asked, handing him a pink crayon.

Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. What are you coloring here?"

She explained to him that the coloring book was a story about a magic rainbow unicorn and a princess. Or something along the lines of that, Logan wasn't sure. He was too busy observing the developing bond between his best friend and his daughter. It was so cute he couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Carlos read the story out loud to Hailey.

"I want to be the princess!" Hailey giggled.

Carlos fake-pouted.

"But I wanted to be the princess too! You can be the unicorn."

Hailey shook her head.

"No, Uncle Carlos looks more like a unicorn!"

Carlos pretended to think about it, finger on his chin as his eyeballs rolled upwards.

"Hm, Princess Hailey is right. I guess I'll be the unicorn."

She clapped and flipped the page. Logan walked up to the two and knelt to the floor.

"Hi, honey," Logan grinned, "Your unicorn and I need to chat. Can I borrow him?"

Carlos' let out a small laugh that sent questionable tingles down Logan's body. Hailey joyfully nodded.

"Thanks baby," Logan said, kissing her on her brunette head and ruffling her hair.

He pulled Carlos out of the living room and into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Is this a unicorn-napping?" Carlos joshed, leaning on the island with a smug expression.

Logan gave him an eye-roll and stood across from him.

"Yes. Now Carlos, I never knew you were so good with kids!"

Carlos beamed at the compliment.

"I love kids. I hope I can have some of my own one day," he admitted.

"So have you been dating recently, or anything?" Logan curiously asked Carlos.

"No," he sighed. "I haven't found anyone that I really had chemistry with."

"Logan baby, food's here! I brought you—oh, hey Carlos."

Camille stood at the doorway with bags of take-out in her hands.

"I don't know you were gonna stay," Camille said, forcing a smile.

"Um, no, it's okay. I should probably go—"

"No, that's silly. How about we go out to eat?" Logan offered the Latino.

"But I brought food home," Camille snapped.

Logan held his hand up to his wife.

"Okay, calm down honey. I know you brought food and I appreciate it, but I really wanted to catch up with my best friend. Is that alright with you?"

"Look, it's probably better if I left so…" Carlos said, taking a step towards the doorway.

Logan pulled him back by the shoulder.

"No, Carlos. Come on, I miss you. Please?" Logan pleaded.

Carlos refused to meet Camille's piercing gaze, and so he stared at the ground as he answered, "Okay, fine."

Logan pumped his fist in the air and grabbed his coat and car keys.

"Let's go! Bye Hails, and bye Camille."

Camille gave an unenthusiastic wave as the two of them left the house and into the cold air of Los Angelos. They got into Logan's car and sped off onto the streets.

"So where do you want to go?" Logan asked Carlos over the rather loud hum of the car heater.

"Don't care. But are you sure we should do this? I mean, Camille doesn't seem like she wants me to go."

"What is up with you and Camille anyway? There's some weird hostility between you two," Logan noticed.

"_I _don't have any issues with her, but she evidently has issues with me. Don't ask me why, because I'm just as clueless as you."

"Well I don't care about what her issues are. You're my best friend, and nothing's going to change that."

Carlos' lips curled into a small smile as he looked out the window, staring at the blur of trees passing by. He was startled by Logan nudging him in the thigh.

"Hey, remember that pizza place we used to eat at a lot?" Logan reminisced, wearing a grin on his face. "Let's go there. We had some good times there, huh?"

Carlos agreed with a slight nod. He could distinctly remember the very first time him, Logan, Kendall, and James had eaten there. Logan had just won the National Science Quiz Bowl and in celebration, they were going to take him to Logan's favorite Italian restaurant. Carlos had forgotten to make reservations at the fancy restaurant, and so they couldn't get a table. After apologizing for the millionth time, he proposed that they ate at the pizza place next door. The other three didn't mind and so they walked into the unfamiliar pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni. The pizzeria became their designated hangout spot.

"We're here," a soft voice interrupted Carlos' flashback and the car stopped.

Carlos opened the door and stepped into the chilly air, admiring the flashing sign that read 'Pizza Pizzeria.' Creative name.

Logan guided Carlos into the restaurant and got them a table for two. The waiter led them to a nice, secluded booth.

"Thanks," Logan said, taking the menus from the young waiter's hands.

Carlos' heart warmed up, a large smile beginning to form. Logan was always so polite, so kind towards everyone. Logan was really the nicest person he has ever met. Not once did he get stay mad at Carlos, nor was he never there for him when he needed someone there. His friend looked up from his menu, an eyebrow lifted.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Carlos immediately picked up his menu and opened it, focusing his attention on the pictures of different pizzas instead. Logan set his menu down and grabbed Carlos' out of his hand.

"Hey!" Carlos protested.

"Answer me! Why are you looking at me like that?" Logan laughed.

"I missed you, that's all. And you seem so different… so dad-ish now."

Logan handed back the menu he snatched.

"I _am _a dad."

"Things really can change in five years, huh?" Carlos murmured.

Logan sighed.

"It really can."

He fixed his eyes on the Latino and tugged at his jacket sleeve to capture Carlos' attention.

"So you know some stuff about me. What about you? What's new in your life?"

"What do you wanna know?" Carlos asked.

"Everything. Come on, you ditch me for five years. You must have _something_ to tell me," Logan urged. "Anything you want. How's working for James? I don't know, you can talk about anything you want."

"Alright," Carlos chuckled. "Let me first start off by saying working for James can be _quite _a handful."

* * *

><p><strong>You'll find out Camille's problem in a while.<br>****But I'm curious as to what you guys think... Why do you think Camille's acting like a little butthole? :)**


	4. What I Need

**Hi I'm not dead. This is sadly a shorter update because I want to set up the scene for the next chapter!  
><strong>**Kames will actually be introduced tomorrow. :D And now I'll shut up.**

* * *

><p>James glanced down at the fancy gold-plated watch strapped onto his wrist, and then back at the closed door. He repeated this several times before sighing and flicking his eyes back to his employees who were all situated around the long table. All the big leather chairs were filled—all except Carlos'.<p>

"Looks like Carlos isn't going to make it," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "You guys can go back to your jobs—"

At that moment, the door bursted open and a frantic Carlos rushed to his seat, papers flying all around.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss." He fixed his suit buttons and smoothed out his wrinkled satin tie. He took a quick sip from his Starbucks coffee cup and laid his folders in front of him. "Ready."

All fifteen men stared at the Latino for a few moments before taking their suitcases and leaving the meeting room. Carlos' shoulders fell and he let out a groan, banging his head on the wooden table.

"Damn it, I missed the entire meeting?"

James laughed and approached his friend, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax buddy. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, this is very unprofessional. Why did you even hire me in the first place? This record company is better off without me," Carlos cried.

"Are you kidding me? You're great at what you do!" James insisted, pulling up a chair beside him. "And who else is going to save this company from getting lawsuits? I screw up every other day, and you and Kendall always save my ass."

Carlos chuckled lightly. It was true.

"So what's really going on? You know I don't care if you miss a meeting once in a while."

Carlos sat uneasily in his chair. "I bumped into Logan yesterday. Literally."

James' eyebrows shot up in surprise. He knew about Carlos' plan of cutting Logan out of his life; he was madly in love with his married friend. Although he can't say that this plan was working because Carlos was still hung up over Logan. He had tried setting up blind dates for Carlos, but to his single friend, none of them even compared to Logan.

"Wow. How did that go?"

"I know. It went pretty well, I think. It was pretty tense at the beginning but the tension kind of melted away after a while, thankfully. We ate at that pizzeria we always ate at, which was good, and kind of talked."

"See? You're strong enough to handle Logan in your life," James told him.

"No, I'm not." He was trembling and his eyes displayed pain. "It only reminded me that I can't have him. And Camille is a grade-A bitch."

"Carlos…"

"Don't Carlos me," he snapped. "He has a fucking child. A gorgeous baby girl named Hailey who aspires to be a princess. I can't do this. I invited him over for dinner tonight."

"Uh, why would you do that if it hurt so badly to see him yesterday?"

"I don't know!" he wailed, dropping his forehead to the table.

"Okay, calm down, Carlos," James coaxed, lifting Carlos' abused forehead from the table. "You can do this. Hey, want me and Kendall to come?"

"So you all can remind me of how great being in a relationship is? Yeah, okay, why don't we just run me over with a truck?"

"Fine, forget I suggested it."

Carlos met James' eyes and reluctantly said, "No, that's actually a pretty good idea. Can you please come over?"

"I'll see what I can do," James smirked. "Wow, I haven't seen Logan in so long. I mean, I text him sometimes, and call him sometimes, but not see him face-to-face. I'll call Kendall."

Carlos smiled weakly.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm great," James bragged in a joking manner. "Go back to your office and take it easy, alright? Don't want anyone getting aneurysms here. We'll leave at 5."

"Sounds good," Carlos confirmed and got out of his seat. "See you later."

"See you."

* * *

><p>"We didn't get to finish the entire lecture on Michaelis-Menten kinetics, but we can wrap it up on Wednesday. Remember, lab tomorrow so wear appropriate clothing please. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Logan called out into the room full of bustling college kids, packing to catch their next class.<p>

When the last student left the vicinity of the room, he fell back into his chair and caught his breath. These two-hour lectures were going to result in a slow painful death. He loved biology and he loved teaching, but damn, that's a lot of words and topics to cover!

He pulled out his phone, and noticed a missed call from James. Quickly, he called back.

"Yello?"

"James?"

There was no response, just static from the other side.

"Hello?" Logan repeated. He removed the phone from his ear and checked his signal. Full bars.

He put it back onto his ear and he heard two people arguing. James and Carlos, he chuckled.

_"Answer it!"_

_ "You answer it! It's your phone."_

_ "Who is it?"_

_ "Logan."_

_ "Answer the fucking phone then."_

_ "I did, and he's asking for you."_

_ "God damn it, Carlos. Give me that."_

"Hey Logan," James said.

"Yo, is everything okay?" the professor asked.

"Just dandy. So anyway, Carlos said that you were coming over for dinner. He invited Kendall and me over, is that okay?"

"Of course," Logan chirped. "I haven't seen you both in ages. Why would I not be okay with that?"

Logan was actually really excited. Ever since he got married, he hasn't seen any of his old friends yet. It's like they all had new lives and they never got around to make time to see each other. Sure, they called and texted, but it wasn't the same.

_"Good going, James. Way to make it obvious,"_ he heard from the other end.

_"I didn't say anything, Carlos. If I were to tell him you wanted to be alone with—"_

_ "Shut up! Go talk to him dumb poop!"_

He quirked an eyebrow and waited for James to respond.

"Sorry, Carlos is being a brat."

Logan laughed. "What's new?"

_"Hey! I heard that!_"

"Carlos heard that," James notified.

"Tell him, 'good.'"

James chortled. "So actually, we have to go. We'll see you at six, right?"

"I'll be there."

They hung up and he slid the phone back into his drawer. He pulled out two red pens and a huge stack of paper. Now to grade one hundred ten-paged research papers... fun. As he was scanning the first page of a student's paper, he couldn't prevent his mind from wandering. It didn't matter if he was reading about the urea cycle, his thought process would circle back to Carlos. Last night had been one of the best nights he could remember. He had missed his best friend so much, and it was so long since he had one of those guy's night out. Camille was great and Hailey was precious, but it was different being with the boys, with Carlos. His cute laugh, his slightly raspy voice, his dark brown eyes that shone, and that caramel skin…wow. Logan's eyes widened at the last thought. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. It's been a long month. Finals were coming up and his work was draining a lot of his energy. He wasn't thinking straight. Carlos wasn't unattractive in the slightest. Actually any girl would be lucky to date him! But it was weird for Logan to notice how smooth and tan Carlos' skin was, or how defined his abs were. Wow he needed sleep.

He shifted his attention back to the paper in his hand. He scolded himself, telling him to focus on his job. After minutes of staring blankly ahead, he threw the paper down and grabbed his phone. He dialed Carlos' number.

"Pick up pick up pick up," he murmured under his breath.

After the third ring, the line clicks and Carlos' calming voice sounds: "Hello?"

"Carlos, hey," Logan lamely greeted. He mentally kicked himself.

"L-Logan? Why are you calling?" he stuttered.

"Can't a guy call his friend?" Logan laughed. "My brain's numb from grading papers and tests, so I needed a bit of a break."

"O-oh, okay. Well, I have to go soon. I have a meeting with my team."

"That's fine." Logan felt disappointed and slumped into his chair. "I'll see you in the evening anyway."

"Yeah."

"Bye Car," he said, using his nickname for Carlos.

"Bye Logie."

He clicked 'end call' and he sighed happily, grinning. Hearing Carlos using his old pet name sent warm tingles all over his body, from his head to his toes. He hadn't heard that nickname in so long and it was almost comforting. For some reason, just hearing 'Logie' and Carlos' voice produced enough energy and strength to legitimately begin grading the papers. Plucking the red pen from the desk, he began scribbling notes on the essay he had started grading. He wanted the afternoon to speed by because dinnertime just couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>No I have no idea what the hell Logan is teaching. Wikipedia is my best friend.<br>****Any of you Bio kids know?**

**Anyway, what did you guys think?  
>What do you guys think is going to happen at the dinner? ;)<strong>


End file.
